Quest for Fairy Dazzle Day 1
Description Welcome to The VFK Fairy Dazzle Quest Day 1! You are about to embark on the Epic Quest for Fairy Dazzle! You must have Fairy Enchantment to perform this Quest. THE WICKED WORLD ACT I. Scene - Fairy Land. A beautiful, but fanciful landscape, which is supposed to lie on the upper side of a cloud. The cloud is suspended over the earth, a portion of which (representing "a bird's-eye view" of a medieval city), is seen, far below, through a rent or gap in the cloud. As the curtain rises Zayda is discovered standing in a thoughtful attitude, contemplating the world at her feet. To her enters Darine. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fairy Dazzle Pin - Forest Dwelling! Prizes Questions 1. This play, by William Schwenck Gilbert, of Gilbert and Sullivan fame, first opened at the Haymarket Theatre, in London, England on January 4, 1873. Gilbert wrote this play prior to joining forces with Sullivan on their enduring Operettas. The fairy world fascinated Gilbert and he used the theme in many of his works. Where is his play set? * On the top of a Bridge in London * In a secluded glen of a Medieval forest * On the upper side of a cloud in Fairy Land * In a subterranean Fairy Land 2. Darine: My sister, Zayda, thou art deep in thought, What quaint conjecture fills thy busy brain ? Zayda: Oh! sister, it's my old and favorite theme -That wonderful and very wicked world that rolls in silent cycles at our feet! Darine: In truth a fruitful source of wonderment! Zayda: Fruitful indeed - a harvest without end! The world - the wicked world! The wondrous world! I love to sit alone and gaze on it, and let my fancy wander through its towns, float on its seas and rivers - interchange communion with its strange inhabitants: people its cities with fantastic shapes, fierce, wild, barbaric forms - all head and tail, with monstrous horns, and blear and bloodshot eyes, as all should have who deal in wickedness! Enter Phyllon (A male fairy) Enter Selene (the Fairy Queen) Phyllon: In truth, dear sister, if man's face and form were a true index to his character, he were a hideous thing to look upon; but man, alas! is formed as we are formed. false from the first, he comes into the world bearing a smiling lie upon his face, that he may cheat ere he can use his tongue. Go to the Mystic Meadow in Faerie Age and say: "Faerie World is magical!" 3. What does Phyllon tell the other fairies about mortals? * That mortals look like fairies * That mortals resemble monsters * That mortals are all good * All of the above 4. Zayda: Oh! I have heard these things, but heed them not. I like to picture him as he should be, unsightly and unclean. I like to pair misshapen bodies with misshapen minds. Selene: Dost thou not know that every soul on earth Hath in our ranks his outward counterpart? Darine: His outward counterpart! Selene: Tis even so; yes, on that world - that very wicked world - thou - I - and all who dwell in fairy land, may find a parallel identity: a perfect counterpart in outward form; so perfect that, if it were possible to place us by these earthly counterparts, no man on earth, no fairy in the clouds, could tell which was the fairy - which the man! Go to King Arthur's Round Table in Medieval Age, and say: "I can see Fairy Land from here!" 5. The Fairy Queen Selene tells the other fairies that each fairy in Fairy Land has what? * The ability to know the hearts of mortals * A look alike counterpart in the mortal world * A perfect understanding of all things mortal * No similarity to mortals whatsoever 6. Darine: _ I wonder what my counterpart is doing now? Selene: Don't ask. no doubt, some fearful sin! Darine: And what are sins? Selene: Evils of which we hardly know the names. There's vanity - a quaint, fantastic vice, thereby a mortal takes much credit for the beauty of his face and form, and claims as much applause for loveliness as though he had designed himself! Then jealousy - a universal passion - one that claims an absolute monopoly of love, based on the reasonable principle that no one merits other people's love so much as - every soul on earth by turns! Envy, - that grieves at other men's success, as though success, however placed, were not a contribution to one common fund ! Ambition, too, the vice of clever men who seek to rise at others' cost; nor heed whose wings they cripple, so that they may soar. Malice - the helpless vice of helpless fools, who, as they can not rise, hold others down, that they, by contrast, may appear to soar. Hatred and avarice, untruthfulness, sins so incredible, so mean, so vast, our nature stands appalled when it attempts to grasp their terrible significance. Such are the vices of that wicked world! (Enter Ethais, Locking, Neddie, Leila, and other Fairies.) Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Fairies are fast!" 7. What is the fairies' general impression of mortals? * That they are happy * That they are good * That they are wicked * That they are beautiful 8. (Enter Lutin.) Selene: Good welcome, Lutin, back to fairy land! So thou hast been to earth? Lutin: I have indeed! Selene: What hast thou seen there? Lutin: Better not inquire. It is a very, very wicked world! I went, obedient to our King's command, to meet him in mid-earth. He bade me go and send both Ethais and Phyllon there. Ethais: Down to mid-earth? Lutin: Down to mid-earth at once. He hath some gift, some priceless privilege with which he would endow our fairy world; and he hath chosen Phyllon and thyself to bear his bounty to this home of ours. Zayda: Another boon? Why, brother Ethais, what can our monarch give that we have not? Ethais: In truth, I can not say - 'twould seem that we had reached the sum of fairy happiness! Selene: But then we thought the same, before our King endowed us with the gift of melody; and now, how tame our fairy life would seem were melody to perish from our land! Go to the Pirate Ship Battle Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Hum a fairy melody!" 9. Lutin has brought news to the other fairies and a command from the Fairy King. The command requests that Lutin, Phyllon and Ethais bring back a gift. What is the gift? * Lutin does not say * The gift of melody * The gift of immortality * The gift of mindreading 10. Phyllon: Well said, Selene. Come, then, let's away. (going) And on our journey through the outer world we will take note of its inhabitants, and bring you fair account of all we see. Farewell, dear sisters! (Exeunt Phyllon and Ethais) Selene: Brothers, fare-you-well. (To Lutin) And thou hast really met a living man? Lutin: I have indeed - and living women too! Zayda: And thou hast heard them speak, and seen their ways, and didst thou understand them when they spake? Lutin: I understand that what I understood no fairy being ought to understand. I see that almost everything I saw is utterly improper to be seen. Don't ask for details - I've returned to you with outraged senses and with shattered nerves, I burn with blushes of indignant shame. Read my experiences in my face, my tongue shall wither ere it tell the tale. It is a very, very wicked world! Darine. But surely man can summon death at will; Why should he live when he at will can die? Lutin: Why, that's the most inexplicable thing. I've seen upon that inconsistent globe - With swords and daggers hanging at their sides, With drowning seas and rivers at their feet, With deadly poison in their very grasp, And every implement of death at hand - men live - and live - and seem to like to live! Go to the Flower Patch in Faerie Age and say: "I wonder what will happen next!" Answers 1. On the upper side of a cloud in Fairy Land 2. Go to the Mystic Meadow in Faerie Age and say: "Faerie World is magical!" 3. That mortals look like fairies 4. Go to King Arthur's Round Table in Medieval Age, and say: "I can see Fairy Land from here!" 5. A look alike counterpart in the mortal world 6. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Fairies are fast!" 7. That they are wicked 8. Go to the Pirate Ship Battle Outer Lobby in Space Age and say: "Hum a fairy melody!" 9. Lutin does not say 10. Go to the Flower Patch in Faerie Age and say: "I wonder what will happen next!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests